Halloween Messiah
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Xander gets turned into his costume... which is a bit odder then most... rated for mature situations and language


**Halloween Messiah**

Disclaimer: This is set at Halloween. I do not own it, though I wish I would. Those that recognise the character that Xander turns into get bonus points.

**

* * *

Hallow's Eve

* * *

**

Xander was watching a little kid skip away with the last toy gun, feeling irritation come up within him. _Damn. There goes that idea of going as a soldier. Guess I'll have to just get something other then a soldier. Maybe some nice thing that'll make that little troll of a principal of us wet his pants…_

He was looking in Ethan's, thinking about a possible costume, until he heard Buffy and Willow say something to him, but he was distracted by an ancient-looking armour that seemed to be making him feel a shiver of anticipation as he reached out to touch it, looking just to be made for him.

"… what do you think?" he heard Buffy say, looking at her, drawing his gaze away from the leather armour, looking at the old dress that Buffy was carrying, looking at it for a moment, then at her. "You're dressing up as some woman from Angel's time?" he personally didn't care much about it anymore, since he was searching for something that would really drive the troll up the wall, while still being legal.

"Yeah, I want to feel like a woman for once…" He shook his head. He couldn't see her as one, though she was holding the dress pretty tightly and he sighed deeply as he realised that this was one of them female moments. He shook his head, thinking about a possible costume. He only had two dollars, so it'd have to be cheap. He knew that it'd need to be something different from Willow's usual ghost costume, since there had been that one time that she didn't do the ghost thing and it ended badly...

"Can I assist with something?" a cultured English voice spoke up behind him, causing him to turn around, mentally comparing the voice to the voice of the other Brit that he knew and looking at the man, who looked to be around the same ager as Giles, though you never could tell with the British tweed-wearers.

"Well, yes. I'm looking for a costume." The man, who looked at him strangely, making his Buffy-sense go wild, then smiled and said: "Well, I have just the costume for you then." He walked over to the rack, looking at the costumes on display, muttering to himself about something. "Well, what about this one? It's supposed to be the costume of a fearsome assassin that walked the lands a very long time ago."

Xander looked on as he watched the costume that he had been staring at for some time be selected by the shopkeeper, as indicated by a tag on his shoulder that stated that he was Ethan, who must be the shopkeeper because this was Ethan's Costume Shoppe. "I only have two dollars..." he looked around to see that Buffy and Willow had mysteriously disappeared, a door closing being the only sign of movement in the area, not a customer in sight, making him and Ethan be the only ones in the room.

"You're low on money? I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse, as long as you'll tell everyone where you got it. It'll get me more customers and you can keep it. I'll even throw in something that apparently came with the thing, a dragon skull or something like that. It looks nice but apparently it's just something that's made from a cat's head or something, maybe an alligator." There was a silence as he thought about the offer. It seemed to be alright, get the costume for two dollars while only having to tell the others that he bought it at Ethan's.

"Well then mister, we have a deal." He stuck out his hand, which the Brit shook, although a bit hesitant. "I wonder what the G-man will say once he sees the costume."

Ethan blinked. That was a rather strange reaction from the youth, something which he hadn't expected, the words bringing an image of Ripper to his mind. "G-man?" he muttered/half asked, looking at Xander with slightly curious eyes.

"Yeah, he's the head librarian of my school, named Rupert Giles. He's a bit of a strict guy, but nice. " Ethan's brow furrowed for a moment, before a smile came to his face. "Well, it seems that my old buddy Rupert is in the same town. Could you please keep my being here a secret? I want to surprise him with a little gift, but if he's warned about me being here, it'll spoil the surprise."

He nodded, not knowing why the man wanted that, surely they'd want to get together and drink some tea, maybe talk about some British stuff whilst wearing tweed coats, but still content to keep it a secret, because the man might go back on his offer and make him pay an outrageous sum for his costume.

* * *

The moment Xander left the store, a grin came on Ethan's face. He looked around, grabbing a sign which said CLOSED in big bold letters and then hung it outside on the door, showing everyone that his shop was closed. There was a silence in the shop as he looked through the various racks, hoping to find the bust of his God, Janus.

He found it swiftly, putting it into a magical circle and beginning to chant. Being a Chaos Mage, he revelled in Chaos, as did his God, the two-faced one, Janus, the bad and the good side, the depressed and humoured ones.

"Janus, I call forth your spirit. Hear my cause, seize the night for your purpose. Come, appear, and show to us that which is infinite power. The mask is transformed into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night! "

With those words spoken in Latin, he incanted the final incantation, it having taken five hours to set up, the time being 21:00, the perfect time for Hallows Eve to begin.

* * *

Xander slid himself in the leather outfit, the feeling of the leather being quite strange, as well as the daggers that came sheathed within the armour, apparently still being as sharp as if they had been sharpened a few seconds ago. There was a silence as he dressed himself, leaving his head bare, looking at the world with his eyes looking serious, though he was staring at his own reflection, trying to look every bit the mean assassin. "World, fear me, Xander the assassin!"

His reflection did say nothing back and he sighed a deep sigh, looking at the skull that had come with it, putting it in a pocket in the leather pants, feeling how it touched his skin and a cold and clammy feeling came over him, as if something was going to happen.

When they all met up at the high school, Xander looked at the kids who were surrounding Buffy and Willow, shaking his head as he looked at Snyder, who was looking at the children with disdain in his eyes. "Harris, get here, to your group. I demand that you do nothing to corrupt them to become just like you, so get going. Summers, Rosenberg, off with you. I don't want to see you back in an hour, so get out of my sight now or its detention!"

The kids flocked to him and he let out a deep sigh. "Don't believe the troll-man, he's just being his usual snarky self. Under my tutelage, you shall become epic candy-hunters! First thing you do is give them a look which screams helplessness, then they are more then willing to give candy. " he said as he walked towards one of the houses, the kids listening with rapt attention. "Second rule: Tears can get you more. Don't do it too often or they'll figure it out. Also, don't try to tell them that they have forgotten you. It only gets you something if they have bad memory, like old lady Wilkins at Graveyard drive."

A sense of vertigo came over him at that moment, making him close his eyes. Then the world changed.

* * *

"**Sareth my love? Are you alright?"** a voice spoke in his head, making him look around, seeing a demon ready to lunge at him, making him whip out one of his daggers and throw it at the demon, hitting it in the head, making it dead instantly. With a cruel smirk, he looked at the demonic beings around him. "So, where are we Xana?" **"I don't know, my Love." **"You said something about the Skull, my dear?"

"**Yes my love! Absorb the power within you to become as powerful as your father! ****Then, you shall reign this strange world!"** with a hand gesture, he summoned flames around him, his presence disappearing from the mortal realm, straight down the hellmouth.

He appeared in a landscape which was empty, wind howling around him as he raised the Skull of Shadows, looking at it as the runes on it ignited, a wind erupting from it as his blood boiled as the power went into his body, searing off the armor from his body and making him feel the winds of magic as his body changed, a tail coming out of his skin, just above his buttocks, making him screech in pain. His power exploded outwards, shaking the hellish realm and making some of the demons that had taken up residence here quake in terror as the power turned more and more malevolent with every second.

Armor formed around his body, flames licking to it but doing no damage as his eyes ignited in crimson flames, making him look eerily like the Demon Sovereign, his father. There was a second until a demon landed besides him, her hair long and silky smooth, horns sticking out of her head, making it obvious that she was a demon. **"Sareth! My body feels strange!" **

A smile came to his face as he looked at her. "That is the body of a Demon Queen, my dear."

"**Sareth my love…"** "Xana, my dear." They looked at each other, the armor of the Demon Sovereign fitting Sareth too, until a wave of nausea hit Sareth, his soul being banished back to the world he was from.

Xander could feel his head pounding, gripping it with two hands, armored still. He looked at Xana, who was looking at him strangely, feeling how his throat was rather hoarse. He knew things Sareth had done, including his lineage and such. His blood had been changed the moment that he had been transformed into Sareth. "My head hurts… Buffy better not slay me or else I'll come and haunt her."

Xana's reply was a bit more vocal: **"Who are you talking about Sareth, my love? Some other harlot?"** he knew that this was going to a long time…

Well, I hope that this was enjoyable…

This is my first foray into Buffy fanfiction so be gentle with me in the reviews, k?

See ya'll…

Demon God of Chaos


End file.
